Together as one being
by AydiStar
Summary: A little look into the Kai Brothers life as puppies when they got abandoned by their owner, got saved by Ben and how he teached them to defeat their enemy.


Darkness, that's all the three small puppies saw except for the tiny hole on the box they were in. A loud rumbling noise filled their sensitive ears and the box was moving from time to time. The youngest of the three, Kurotora, whimpered and Chutora nuzzled his fur to soothe him. Where were their master taking them? Why did he put them in this box? It wasn't like him. The rumbling suddenly stopped and the three brothers listened as steps came closer, a door opened and then the cardboard box were lifted into the air. The puppies let out surprised whimpers. Then they seemed to be put down to the ground and they heard the steps again but this time they walked away from them. Akatora pressed his nose on the box's opening and it became a crack. He continued with the other's help and light shined in their eyes and they had to close them for a sec before they got used to the sudden light and they put their front paws on the box edge on their shaky back legs. Akatora almost gasped. This wasn't their home. Trees surrounded them and green grass, stones and bushes cowered the ground. They were in a forest. The three puppies were confused. Where was master? Did he just leave them here? Would he come back? They had no idea where their home was.

-Where are we?" Kurotora asked in a small voice.

-I don't know…" Akatora said. Birds chirped in the trees and bugs were in the air. A small wind blew against their muzzle's and fur. Akatora suddenly spotted something moving in the grass and his heart began to pound. A giant snake crawled towards them, hissing slightly and the eyes were big and yellow. Death was in them. The puppies' muscles tensed, their hearts pounded but they stayed right where they were. The snake hissed again and was now lifting itself and towered over them. Sharp teeth shined in the sunlight. But then the snake was surprised when Akatora suddenly threw himself towards it, his teeth dug into the skin by their neck. It tried to shake him of and their own teeth tried to reach the red puppy who's only instinct was to kill their enemy and protect his brothers. His little brothers also jumped out from the box, suddenly feeling brave when they had watched their brother and a sudden strength had hit them. They bit into the snake's skin and clawed with their small, sharp claws. They forced the giant snake to the ground and it squirmed to get away from them but they stayed put, adrenaline poured in their veins. After some minutes of struggling the snake finally gave up and let out it last hiss before their body went still. The bothers breathed out after their fight. They needed something to eat. Akatora was the first one to pull a piece flesh from the snake and ate it quickly. He swallowed and then began to eat again like a hyena ripping meat from its victim. The other two began to eat as well, it didn't take long for them to eat themselves full and laid what was left of the snake far away from their box in case more, even bigger, animals would sniff it and come by.

The box was their safe place the coming days, they slept in it when darkness fell over the forest. Their hope that their master would come back was long time gone and they felt anger. How could he just leave them like that, had they done something wrong? But they didn't think about it for long. They could survive on their own anyway. As the days went by and they began to grow, they hunted food together, always stayed by each other's side. No animal could escape their fangs when they had dug them into their necks and skin, even birds were no problem. A giant bird had even tried to attack the small puppies, thinking they were innocent little babies and an easy prey. How wrong it had, but it was too late and they all three jumped to attack. Chutora bit into its neck while Akatora hung into one of the bird's legs and pulled. The birds let out cries of pain and flapped their wings desperately until they had forced it down to the ground. All three dug their teeth into it and ate their price. When night came and they went to rest in their box, they were unaware of eyes watching them. Suddenly a tan colored dog crept out from the shadows and slowly made their way towards the sleeping puppies. It licked its mouth and then bent down and reached towards the youngest puppy. He had begun to stir when the dog's teeth were right by his muzzle and began to open his eyes but in a split second before anyone could react, the dog bit him and its teeth sunk into Kurotora's right eyes and he howled in pain. His brothers woke up as well and gasped and leaped out from the box.

-HELP, HELP!" their youngest brother screamed and the two tried to attack the dog but it was stronger than any animal they had come across and easily showed them away and Kurotora's screams became louder as the fangs continued the dug into his eye and blood poured down all over his face.

-Don't come any fucking closer!" the dog growled and the two brothers could only watch as he slowly was about to kill their dear brother. Suddenly a shadow emerged and something pulled the dog away from the puppy in a quick motion. It was another dog, a Great Dane. He hit the smaller dog with his paw and the dog fell back. He growled and was about to attack but the bigger dog was strong and sunk his teeth into his throat and threw him against a tree. After a small fight and Akatora and Chutora went over to calm down their brother, the dog ran back into the shadows with a whine. The Great Dane growled until he lost sight of the dog and then turned to look at the puppies. Kurotora whimpered and his brothers was around him, Akatora nuzzled him. The stranger went over to them and the older brothers looked at him with slight fear and growled.

-It's alright, I won't hurt you." He said softly and they seemed to relax enough and let him lower his head towards the hurt pup and liked his blood. The small pup whimpered at the contact and at the pain but it soon disappeared. When the dog had licked away most of the blood the pup nuzzled his chest. The dog put a paw around him.

-It's alright." He said before looking up towards the others.

-I'm Ben. What's your names?"

-I'm Akatora" the red one said and the way he said it made him almost sound like an adult dog.

-Im Chutora…" the brown one said. He looked at the sniffling black pup under his paw. "That's Kurotora."

-I see, what are you doing here all alone?"

The puppies looked down sadly.

-Our master left us…" Ben's eyes widened slightly in shock. Who just leaved small puppies out in the forest all alone? They didn't look older than a few months old. Anger spread thru his body. If there was something he hated, it was humans like their master.

-Are you afraid to be alone?"

-No!" Akatora said. "We have survived longer than you think. We don't need anybody!"

Ben looked down slightly in thought.

-Can you fight at all?"

-Off course!"

-But your brother almost got killed before…"

They looked down in defeat.

-Yes but…we have no one to teach us to fight bigger animals." Chutora said.

-I can learn you." Ben said.

-You?" Akatora said.

-Yes, I know fighting and I will teach you some of my fighting skills, if you let me." The brothers thought for a moment. He had saved their lives after all. They then agreed and Ben would come over sometimes to learn them to fight and hunt even better. Kurotora's eye healed but would always have a scar across it. They continued to grow and became stronger thanks to Ben. He became like a father figure to them for a long time. They had together killed a dear and other bigger animal.

Not many weeks later the same dog, that Ben had explained was named Tin who was a killer, attacked them. Chutora lost his ear that day but instead of running they attacked back in anger. Akatora's teeth in Tin's throat, Kurotora his chest and Chutora on his back.

-I will teach you what happens to the one who took my eye and my brother's ear!" Kurotora screamed.

Their fangs had gotten stronger and sharper and they bit into him with all they had. Tin had managed to throw them of twice but they were quickly back on top of him again. Akatora clawed at his muzzle and face and Tin howled in rage and pain. The fight was long and exhausting, but the brothers continued to fight, _like one being,_ and finally Tin collapsed and their teeth sunk into his flesh and his body became numb. They were all three covered in blood. They put their front paws on his corpse and howled in victory. Together they were unbeaten and strong like one strong animal thanks to the dog that had saved their lives.


End file.
